Harry Potter and the Sorcerers’ Siblings
by Lady Masiden
Summary: The year is still young, but it’s just starting anew for Harry and his friends. It’s their sixth year and a new professor comes to Hogwarts unlike they ever seen. Who is he and what are his ties to the siblings? Full Summary Inside. HPSS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own H.P. but I do own Max, Ivan, and Wiz.

Main Pairing: HPSS

Summary: The year is still young, but it's just starting anew for Harry and his friends. It's their sixth year and a new professor comes to Hogwarts unlike they ever seen. Who is he and what are his ties to the siblings? This story will have some OC but it will mainly revolve around the H.P. characters, if you're worry about this being a story which is about OC mainly. The prologue is to give you a feel of the OC but you can skip on to the trio's POV in the next chapter. I know that there is already been a sixth book, but I had this in mind for a while so, Thanks for listening and onward.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Siblings

Prologue

Three people stood over the edge of a grassy cliff, overlooking the Black Forest. They were wearing a heavy dusty cloak and seem to be in a deep conversation.

"So, Max where did you say you were going?" asked Ivan, the youngest of the group.

"I didn't. I forgot to. I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," replied Max. "I'm gonna be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The last person spoke "Well, Max I wish you luck, but be careful. After all we can't have you leading our enemies to them," her eyes glinting with light.

"Yes, I know Wiz. Well, I better be off. The feast is starting soon." Max walked over to a clear section of dirt ground. "I'm sure them won't mind I'm a bit late, now."

"Bye Max."

"See you later for the battle," said Ivan.

Max held up his hands and proceed to open a portal. He stepped in, "Ok, see ya." Wiz quickly shouted, "Remember don't get involved with the Wizards' War with Voldemort," Her words drifting away with the wind.

Wiz stares at the spot where her brother had left and sighed, "Ivan, when do you think we can stop all these battles? I've grown weary of it and saving people."

"I don't know, but cheer up sis. At least we're doing some good in the world. We can only watch and help as much as we can," said Ivan. "I hope our sibling will be fine."

"Yes, you're right. Let's go."

As Ivan started a portal, Wiz glanced back at the spot where Max was, sighing. She left through the portal, Ivan going after her. The portal closed and all was silent. The land was now bare and left now indication of what had happen earlier. Nothing was as it seems, for someone was going to Hogwarts, and such a stir it will cause.


	2. What? Who's the New Professor?

Disclaimer: I do not own H.P. but I do own Max, Ivan, and Wiz.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Siblings

Chapter One: What? Who's the New Professor?

Sitting in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express was the golden trio. Harry was feeling depressed and guilty, blaming himself for the death of his only godfather. He had plenty of time to wallow in his own self-guilty during the summer, but now that he was back with his friends. They wouldn't let him, and convince Harry that he wasn't to blame.

"C'mon Harry," said Hermione. "You know it's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted what would happen."

"Yeah, she's right mate," said Ron. "Would you stop thinking it's your fault?"

Harry thought for a moment, and replied "I guess so. I mean Hermione's right. She usually is. But right now I'm more worry about the upcoming war with Voldemort. Last year, I got Snape mad by looking into his memories. So I haven't learned Occlumency as well as I should." He sighed. "I'm beginning to regret what I did, but I don't think Snape would be willing to teach me. I mean, he didn't teach me for the rest of last year. So I have to learn it by myself."

Harry had paused at this point, and Hermione edged in, "Don't worry Harry. We'll help you."

"Whaa-t?" Ron said, before being elbowed by Hermione. "Oh, right. Don't worry mate, me and 'mione will help you out as best as we can."

"Thanks guys. I have to be concentrating on my studies, so Ron, as you already know. You have been made captain of the Quidditch. I'll still be playing of course, but I have other duties also," Harry took a breath. "So, I guess that's all I've planned. We'll just make it up as we go along; after all I've been lucky so far. Let just hope our luck hasn't run out yet."

After a momentary silence, "Ok, guys, let's get changed. We're almost there," ordered Hermione. They changed into their robes.

"Say, wonder who the new DADA is?" wondered Ron out loud.

"Dunno," said Harry.

Hermione frowned, "I hope Professor Dumbledore didn't choose another weird teacher. After all, the other DADA professors were simply not adequate."

"Yeah, the only good one was Lupin," exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry wistfully. "He was the only good one and the last of the Marauders.'

Hermione and Ron silently contemplate this, they finished dressing. When the train stopped they head out to the carriages, which would lead them up to the school.

The Great Hall

Harry, Hermione, and Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the start of the year speech by Professor Dumbledore, the first years were still being sorted. They were looking at the High Table, trying to see if anyone was new, but all the teachers, that were there, was the same ones from last year. Harry had a sudden thought, "You don't think that Snape finally succeed and gain the position of DADA, do you?" He asked worriedly. He didn't think he could learn with Snape breathing down his back like in Potions class.

"No, I don't think Professor Dumbledore would allow something like that," said Hermione.

"I dunno. Dumbledore can be pretty cuckoo at times," said Ron.

"I certainly hope not. I'm sure the DADA professor is just late," said Hermione. "If that's the case, then we probably won't see him or her till tomorrow."

"I guess," said Harry, who was starting to feel like his usual self.

"Hush, quiet now, Professor Dumbledore's making his speech," hissed Hermione.

The trio looked up and listens to what Headmaster Dumbledore was saying.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. Here we are at yet the start of another school year. Old and new students have arrived and I hope you have had a safe arrival. Once again, Filch wants to remind us that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and that no magic are to be used in the corridors," Dumbledore turned more serious. "As you all know, Voldemort," at this point gasps were heard. Dumbledore continued, not at all affected by the interruption, "has come back. Though, whether you believe it or not is another matter. But I will continue to assure you that Voldemort has indeed come back and that we are on the verge of war. You have received a list along with your Hogwarts letter stating the new precautions that will be taken place. And now for our…"

The door of the great hall swing open and the wind echo an eerie, screechy sound. It appeared that sometime during the speech it had started raining. A flash of lighting and a roll of thunder reveal the shadow of a cloaked figure. The whole hall watch in silent, as the shadow of the figure approached closer. Waiting in anticipating of what was to come, the inhabitants of the hall unconsciously held their breath. The clocked person stepped into the light of the great hall. The figure was clothed in a brown cloak with the head up, they couldn't tell whatever the person was a guy or a girl. The figure slowly lifted up their hand and threw back the hood, revealing the face of a feminine looking man. He took off his clock, showing off the clothes beneath. He wore a royal blue robe with yellow stars. Folding up his cloak, vanished it away, he walk up to the High Table.

After seating himself, with everyone's eyes still train upon him, the Headmaster spoke." Ah, yes. That was my next order of business. Everyone please welcome your new DADA professor, Professor Max Hawkins."

No one was clapping, as they now fully took in the sight of the new professor. Professor Hawkins was young; he was fifteen, as it appeared, with a long black braid thrown over his shoulders, and cheerful violet eyes. Malfoy broke the silence shouting, "You can't be serious. He's looks very young. He can't possibly be older enough to teach us." Malfoy's arrogance showed, but also awaking everyone to their senses. Everyone was soon exclaiming and yelling at the turn of events, it had turn into an out roar of disbelief.

Dumbledore waited, and held up his hand. But still they did not silence. Dumbledore then proceed to magnify his voice and announced, "If you would all be quiet, I could explain. I'm waiting." Presently, they all stopped screaming and yelling. "Now that I have your attention, I will explain why I have hired such a young professor. Although he is age fifteen, Professor Hawkins is quite capable of teaching you. I'm sure all of you have heard of sorcerers and sorceress." After seeing a few nods, he proceeds. "Well, Professor Hawkins is a sorcerer and being such he has twice the training than you learn in a year. Admittedly he is a low level sorcerer, he is a sorcerer none the less, and I hope all of you treat him with respect." Not at all fazed by the half-truths he was telling out of respect to Professor Hawkins.

"Thus, he has more knowledge than most professors at this school. I have hired Professor Hawkins because he is one of the few sorcerers who are willing to teach their type of magic to witches and wizards. Most sorcerers and sorceress would not be willing to be in contact with us and preferred working alone. We are indeed lucky to have him here. While I know that the sixths and seventh years are older than Professor Max. He is still more knowledgeable about defense against the dark arts. I'd trust you will pay him the same amount of respect as any other professor here at this school.

"I have explained as much as I feel was necessary. If you have any more questions, you may ask any members of the Hogwarts staff, including Professor Hawkins. I have said my piece, and now let the feast begin," he declared.

The food appeared on the golden plates, delighting the first years and everyone dug in, suddenly realizing their hunger. Slowly, but surely, the chattering resumed. The trio sitting at their table and eating began to discuss what had just happen.

"Well, that make perfectly good sense now," said Hermione. "I've read up plenty about sorcerer and sorceress and what Professor Dumbledore is saying is true."

"I've heard 'bout them too, from mum," Ron said, his mouth stuffed with food. "I'm just surprised that he is really young."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Taking a swig of pumpkin juice, Ron answered "From, what I'd heard 'round. Most sorcerer and sorceress take years and years to become even a low level class. The fact he is really young and already a low class sorcerer is surprising."

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, "In that case, it could very well indicate he is really powerful and not one to mess around with. Sill it's odd to have a sorcerer teach us though, but whatever he's teaching is bound to be interesting."

The desert started to appear. Harry took a treacle tart and took a bite, "This professor could very well teach me the skills I'd need to defeat Voldemort." The trio looked up and watched Professor Hawkins eating and chatting with the other professors. He certainly didn't look out of place. Perhaps, he was going to better than the other DADA professors. After Dumbledore dismissed them and they had finally lied in their dormitories. With Ron snoring in the bed next to him, Harry thought perhaps, this year would be ok. The future was looking very bright and he was off to a new start; Plans are about to be underway, and I'm going to train hard. I'm going to avenge my parents' death, Cedric, and all those who die. I will, that I promise, as Harry yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Harry's Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own H.P. but I do own Max, Ivan, and Wiz.

Main Pairing: HPSS

A.N: Once again I like to remind any readers who is reading this story, that this is mainly H.P. POV or in Third person. I assure you that this will not have a lot about OC. I repeat this is not about OC; I just needed someone to play the role of the DADA professor.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerers' Siblings

Chapter Two: Harry's Plans

The next day, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and reenergized. Harry was getting dressed, and Ron was in the bathroom. Harry was thinking, _today is the start of a new chapter in my life. I must prepare, and I will be ready,_ unconsciously echoing the previous thoughts from last night.

"Ron, hurry up. We're going to be late for breakfast," said Harry, packing his books into his bag. "You don't want Hermione coming in here, do you?"

Ron horrified at the thought of Hermione barging in and ordering them about, said, "You can't be serious!"

"Ron, this is 'mione we're talking about here," Harry retorted. "When haven't she didn't come up here."

"That's true, I still remember the time she poured a pail of icy cold water down my face," Ron shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to go through that again."

"Let's get going."

"K just let me grab my bag." Ron lean under his bed, and grab the school bag, he had shoved beneath the bed last night. After Ron had retrieved his bag, Harry and Ron went to the great hall for breakfast.

Great Hall

Harry and Ron had just arrived at the Gryffindor table, looking around it appear that not everyone was convince that the new young professor was going to be an adequate teacher. _I sure hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing, _Harry mused, glancing around the hall. Harry spotted the Hogwarts Potion Master, he seem more tick off than usual. _Though, I wouldn't blame him. Professor Hawkins secured the position of DADA instead of him, _Harry thought. _Wait, did I just read Snape's body language._

Watching Snape interacts with the staff further, Harry realizes that Snape was indeed angry or upset, but why was Snape upset he didn't know for sure. He guessed it was the subtle way, that Snape glare with a glint in his eyes or maybe it was the way he frowns with tight lips. Harry, still deep in thought, was suddenly shaken out of it by Ron failing his arms in front of his face.

"Oi, Harry, mate, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're sure. You seem to be thinking pretty hard 'bout something."

"Yeah, just wondering 'bout something," Harry paused for a moment. "Hey Ron, is it just me, or does Snape seem more piss off today?"

"Nah, it's just you," Ron said not really paying attention. "Besides, this is _Snape_ we're talking about. He's always pissed."

"Yeah, anyway pass me that plate of bacon," Harry replied, _so it was just my imagination. Was I reading too much into things? Besides I hate Snape, right? Yeah, I hate Snape, because he's a jerk. Though I'm still curious as to why he's so angry. _

The trio continued with their breakfast, not noticing someone was watching them from the High Table.

High Table

Professor Hawkins was watching the golden trio with interest; it seems to him that Harry was saying something about Snape. He felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. Slickly, he turned to Professor Snape and said sweetly, "Yes, Professor, what is it that you need? Anything I can do for you?"

"I want you gone. You are young and apparently foolish boy judging by the way you're acting right now," snarled Snape.

"But my dear colleague, I'm hardly foolish at all. I'm not who you think I am."

"Exactly the reason why I want you gone, we hardly know anything about you. You're suspicious, and I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Well, I suppose I am very suspicious," replied Professor Hawkins. "But if the headmaster seems to think I'm okay, why can't you accept it."

"I can not because I believe the headmaster made a mistake. He has been wrong before," Snape sneered. "I'm sure you know all about the previous professors who undertook this position."

"But that's not for you to decide, is it Professor?" Professor Hawkins said lightly, taking a sip of coffee, "After all, I'm not the one who's working as a double agent."

"Tell me are you working for the dark lord? Since you seem to know I'm a…" Snape looked around, before hissing under his breath, "…a spy. How do I know you're not working for the dark lord himself?"

"Why, you don't. Whose side I'm on you don't know, but if you really want to know. All you had to do was just ask."

"Well?" Snape said impatiently.

"Well, what?"

"Whose side are you on? The light or the dark?" snapped Snape.

"Neither."

"Wh-aat? What do you mean neither?" he sputtered.

"Look, didn't you hear what the headmaster was saying last night? I'm a sorcerer and I don't mess around with Wizarding' affairs."

"Why not?" Snape demanded. "After all, you have enough power to help either side out."

"Because it's not my place to, it's obvious that Harry must defeat Voldemort himself. The magical world depends on him. If others step in, it might tip the balance in an unfavorable light," he replied, looking up slyly, "But I'm sure that's not why you're questioning me, is it professor?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I only mean, you seem to be a bit overprotective of him. Now, how 'bout you answering one of my question, do you or do you not like Harry?"

"I do not," Snape stated firmly.

"Ya sure?" He drawled.

"Yes," he snarled. "I hate him. He is just like his father."

"And how sure you are about this?"

"Quite."

"Well, if you're sure," Professor Hawkins said carelessly. "I must go to class now. I wouldn't want to be late for my first class."

Snape fumed as Professor Hawkins walked away. _Who does that brat think he is? Butting into this school, like this and the nerve of that boy, suggesting that I'm wrong. I'm not. Potter is exactly like his father, an arrogant stuck up pig. I will prove him wrong. Potter is an ungrateful spoiled brat._

Having finished with his barely eaten breakfast, he stormed out with a blaze of fury in his eyes.

Gryffindor Table

"Are you guys finish eating yet?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah," replied Harry, pushing his plate away from him.

"Mm-m ump-ost um," Ron said, with his mouth stuff with food.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione grimaced with disgust as food flew out of Ron's mouth.

"I'd say yes, almost done. Let me take a piece of toast to go." Grabbing the toast, Ron left the great hall after them.

As the trio walk down to the first class of the day which unfortunately happen to be potions, Harry was thinking about coming up with some plans for the future. He decided to ask Hermione for some help. _After all, Hermione great at organizing, I guess on our first break I should go research. I need all the preparation I can get, I wonder if the Professor Dumbledore could convince Snape to teach me again. _

Harry began hesitantly, "Um, 'mione?"

"Yes, Harry."

"When we have our next break, can you help me plan some stuff?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Hermione smile brightly at him.

"I need to come up with some plans for my future, and to research some dark stuff. So I can get a better grip on how to defeat Voldemort." Harry said thoughtfully, "But most of all I need to learn to protect my mind with Occlumency. I'm sure I will need a lot of help with that." Harry turned to Ron with one last matter on his mind, "And Ron, can you help me with my affairs? I need to sort out my banking account and I need more knowledge of pureblood's traditions." Taking a deep breath, Harry asked "So will you guys help me?"

"Sure, Harry."

"Course, I will. Me and 'mione will always help you out. What are best friends for anyways?" Throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "…Me and 'mione are with you every step of the way, and don't you doubt that."

Laying a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, Hermione continued, "Don't worry. We're friends for life, and anyways…"glancing at her watch, "…we had better be getting to class. We don't want to face Snape's wrath."

The tow boys blanched and turn pale.

"Hurry let's get going then," panted Ron, who had started running. Harry and Hermione stood staring, before running after him.

"Wait up, Ron." They really didn't need Snape angry at them.

As his feet pound on the ground, and his heart pumped in his chest, Harry knew he could trust them and could always count on them. He felt like he could face anything with his friends by his side, even the wrath of Snape.

Potions Classroom

"Enlighten something for me, Potter. Do you get lost or something?" asked Snape.

"No, sir."

The trio shifted uneasily under his piercing gaze.

"Then why are you three late?" Snape walked around his desk. "You are sixth years, and old enough to know better, so why, pray tell, are you late?"

"Sir," Hermione began.

"Silence!" snapped Snape. "I didn't ask you."

"We were discussing something," said Harry.

"Was it so important that you three arrived five minutes late to class?" Snape sneered. "Surely it can not be as important as potions."

Harry uttered one single word.

"Voldemort."

"And you believe that potions are not important. Well, I see that you are still a dunderhead as usual, Potter. 50 points from Gryffindor and be thankfully it isn't more."

The trio stood there and wisely held their tongue.

"Well," snapped Snape. "Get to your seats."

The trio scrambled to their seats, and Snape resumed the lesson. Snape barked out orders, and Harry felt the strained of a beginning headache. _It was going to be a long hour_. He glance his watch.

"Potter, get to work and quit dreaming."

_Correction, a very long day _as he rushed to do his work.


End file.
